User talk:Rpv1986
Welcome Hi, welcome to Black and White Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Disciple page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Welcome to black and white wiki. Happy editing --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 13:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Template Hi! Well, firstly I want to thank you because you've done a great job on this wiki. Well, I do know how to make templates. I liked your idea, the problem is that I'm pretty sure I won't be able to find the image. Even though, I'll search for it or I'll simply use another image. Cheers! [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 20:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :That would be great. Once you upload the image I'll start with the Template. :[[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 22:40, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers! ::The template is here: . To add it just write ::Cheers ::[[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 21:28, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Scaffolding First I have to say, you did a great job on the Wiki, it seems almost everything on it was created by you (and probably is). There's just one thing I'd like to see: the correct use of Scaffolding. A scaffold is the base structure, scaffolding is using scaffolds to start construction. See here. I'll try to make some changes myself, but I'm not going to change the page itself, as I've never done such an extensive overhaul. Maybe you do have the means to. Yes, I've also found it weird when I first heard it. But it seems the game itself calls it scaffolding. Also, there seems to be a version of "scaffolding" as a temporary structure as seen here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scaffolding. I may have to play Land 2 again to make sure of it, though. Thanks for the warning! :) (Rpv1986 17:30, April 30, 2012 (UTC)) Hello, could I become a buecraut? I'd like to help the Wiki by changing it's wiki theme a bit as it's a bit glitchy and the background isn't filling completly the page. RaTcHeT302 talk 07:32, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thank you. ::Can you modify the theme tough? If yes remove the transparency please. It will make the wiki look a lot better. RaTcHeT302 talk 15:00, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello Again Hi, I'm Kurt Ambross but I've renamed my account, so now my user is now called Praxedis. Well, it's been a while since I last came here (I have been very busy preparing myself for an exam) and I must say you haven't disappointed me. You've done a great job. I know you've seen some problems, I'll fix them later. Also, there is a new user who has talked with you and who sent me a message too about some problems with the skin. I would like to know if you've got any suggestions about what could be changed on it. Greetings and congratulations. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Praxedis']] (Talk-Discusión ) 01:16, June 19, 2012 (UTC) At first the transparency should be completly removed from the themes settings. After a certain css needs to be edited in order to fix the edit box, I'll give you the code wich needs to be placed, also I'll make that B&W background for the wiki too. RaTcHeT302 talk 16:11, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:27, October 2, 2012 (UTC) 'Hellow there' Hello and your welcome. First I want to congratulate you for creating wiki with that quality of content. Second I want to apologize because I didn't ask you to edit the article, but I used the wikia and especially that article on my first playthrough and even after follow the instructions you left in that article I wasn't able to get the wolf creature, so I seach in the web and I found a B&W dedicated forum and there i discover that the save game files of the original version are incompatible with an patched version of the game. And I imagine that I'm not the only person with this issue so I decided to edit the article to help those people solve that issue. This issue is due to a false patch installation that happens on windows 7 because of the system security that win 7 have, I though that my save game file was a 1.2 version but it wasn't, it actually was a save game file of the unpatch version of the game. This issue affect the Nemesis curse quest, and the installation of some of the addons of the game as well. I don't know if I write or spell that text correctly so if I write it wrong please correct it. Thank you and I'm sorry if I got a bad English, it isn't my native language.Hidraslick (talk) 00:11, October 4, 2012 (UTC)Hidraslick Hi and thanks. Hi there, thanks for the small corrections to my recent contributions, its a occasional habit i have. I will hopefully get round to supplying some more information to the wiki from my knowledge of the game (and hopefully avoid corrections having to be made) StrictAntiSocial (talk) 12:33, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Regarding your message Thanks for the message, but I'm not planning to become a regular contributor. (I know how a wiki works, but why register for a one-shot article?) I only created the Creature training page because I couldn't find one, and I've been adding links to it from the leash and the creature pages. I don't intend to make any other contributions than that. Please feel free to do whatever you like with the page I just created. 00:15, February 1, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Sorry, I saw now that your message was about my contribution to the alignment page. That was because I was wondering what it really ment that my creature was "black hearted". I know everything I need about the game now, so thanks again, but no thanks. :-) / 00:18, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Multiplayer As a matter of fact, there is something you could help me with... Do you happen to know if people still play Black & White online? I'd much like to test my godly mettle against non-predictable opponents for a change, and I think the original servers are down or something like that. I'd just like to know if there was a way to connect via Hamachi or something like that. Setokaiva (talk) 02:23, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Setokaiva Hello, Rpv! I have been playing the second game for many years now, and I finally decided to go look at the wiki, unfortunately, i noticed there was very little information and many of the lands fromt the second game, so i went through and added and/or created to the pages for the lands with the information i saw fit (i think i was too harsh with the edit summaries description of the previous information) Let me know what you think of those pages now. I am also able to help with all the BW2 pages (except for Battle of the Gods, never got that expansion) if you need any. I'll be glad to help! I also want to ask when you/another member/who ever can do it are going to fix the back ground picture from repeating, and to add a translcucent white back ground in the editing box, to make hunting for typos easier and for actually making/editing page easier in genral. THANKS! Silvainius01 (talk) 22:47, December 28, 2013 (UTC) help with adding something Hey, do you know how to add in the turtle to the creatures --> B&W2 section. help would be apriciated Herolich1 (talk) 11:26, June 6, 2018 (UTC)